


A Most Precious Christmas Gift

by sharlatapdancer



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatapdancer/pseuds/sharlatapdancer
Summary: Kaitlyn and Andrew have Scott and Tessa over for Christmas night fun. Fun turns into something very special.





	A Most Precious Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> My second WeaPo fic with a little Scott/Tessa, too! Just a complete syrupy, fluffy fic with a little Christmas thrown in. In this one, both couples are married, one child each. That is until Kaitlyn goes into labor unexpectedly. Hope everyone enjoys!

It was Christmas night at the Poje household and sharing it with their friends, Scott and Tessa, had made for a merry evening of food, fun, and family.  
“That was a great dinner, Kait, but you didn't eat much of it,” Tessa said as she handed her a plate to dry.  
“I know,” Kaitlyn said, “I've had this backache all day and I just didn't feel hungry.” She rubbed her back as she stretched, running one hand over her swollen belly.  
“Well, just one more week to go,” Tessa said, “I'll bet you can't wait.”  
“You're not kidding,” Kaitlyn replied, “With a two year old to run after, this pregnancy hasn't been as nice as the first one. I remember with Annalyn, I could sleep a lot more! Although Andrew has been great with this one, too, he tries to let me nap whenever I can.”  
“We have the best husbands in the world,” Tessa said, “Scott was so caring when I was pregnant with Sean. I felt so pampered.”  
“Andrew makes me feel that way, too,” Kaitlyn said, “But he has his coaching duties and his job. Thank God for our moms, though. If one couldn't be here, the other one would.”  
“Yeah, we're so lucky to have great families,” Tessa said. She frowned as she saw Kaitlyn wince a little as she reached to put the plate away.  
“Are you sure you're okay?” she said, “Why don't you go lie down? The kids are asleep, I'll get Scott to help me finish the dishes. Scott?” she called from the kitchen to living room where he and Andrew were watching the hockey game.  
“Yeah?” he answered.  
“Can you come here a sec?” Tessa called again.

Scott and Andrew were sprawled on the couch, watching the game. It was a cold winter night and Scott and Tessa were visiting their best friends, enjoying a Christmas night dinner together. Kaitlyn, pregnant with their second child, was due to give birth soon and they were enjoying a rare night just relaxing, a nice dinner and a little game-watching. Kaitlyn and Andrew's two year old daughter, Annalyn, and Scott and Tessa's two year old son, Sean, had had a great time playing together and it hadn't been difficult to tuck them into bed, they were worn out despite being excited playing with the Christmas toys . Kaitlyn and Tessa were washing up the dishes while the guys watched the end of a hockey game.  
Scott groaned as he got up from the couch. Andrew smiled sympathetically, they had eaten a full dinner of Kaitlyn's delicious roast beef and both wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch and not move. Andrew decided to join him, going to see how Kaitlyn was feeling. He had noticed that she hadn't eaten much at dinner, too. He groaned as well as he got up with Scott.  
“Man, that roast is always great, but it sits in your stomach for a while,” he said, rubbing his stomach.  
“I know,” Scott said, “and you can never eat just one serving. Kaitlyn's a great cook, almost as good as you.” he laughed.  
“Good one,but I have to beg her not to cook the heavy stuff much, it's harder to keep my weight down since I got married.” Andrew said.  
Scott punched his arm playfully. “Well, then, you just need to have more sex, it burns calories you know.”  
“More sex?” Andrew said, laughing. “We're having our second baby in two years, don't you think we might be having plenty?”  
“You got a point there, buddy,” Scott laughed, “don't know what I was thinking.”  
“Believe me, we have plenty of sex. I can't ever get enough of her. Even pregnant, she's up for it. I think sometimes her pregnancy hormones have made it worse. Although we have to get creative with positions. Don't tell her I told you that.” Andrew said, lowering his voice.  
Scott laughed again. “My lips are sealed. For the record, it was the same with me and Tessa. Finding ways around that belly was fun, actually.”  
Andrew laughed. They reached the kitchen and Tessa was standing there holding out a dish towel for Scott.  
“Here,” she said, “can you help me finish up? Kaitlyn needs to rest.”  
Andrew was immediately over to Kaitlyn's side. He reached out to rub her lower back where she was rubbing.   
“Still hurting, honey?” he said, his lips near her ear. Kaitlyn moaned and leaned back against him.  
“Yeah,” she said softly, “it's just a constant ache today.”  
“Any contractions?” Andrew said.  
Kaitlyn crinkled up her nose and shook her head. “I don't think so, but maybe just a little tightening. Definitely not the strong ones I recall from last time. Yet.”   
“You need to go lie down,” Andrew said, “come on.”  
“Let me go to the bathroom first,” she said, turning in his arms, “I'm fine, really.”  
Andrew frowned. He knew she was tough and often didn't tell him how tired she was.  
“Okay, but make it quick. I'll get you a blanket and you can stretch out on the loveseat, okay?” he said.  
“I'll be quick,” she said, giving him a quick kiss, “thank you, baby.”  
“You two are sickening,” Scott said, “could you be more sweet to each other?” He was grinning.  
Tessa slapped him with a towel. “Go on, you. Leave them alone or I'll have to hurt you.”  
“As if you would,” Kaitlyn said, smiling, “You two are just as sickening.”  
They all laughed, happy to be in each others' company. 

Kaitlyn went into the bathroom. She washed her face and freshened up. She was leaning over to hang the hand towel up when she suddenly felt a splash of liquid from between her legs. She looked down at the puddle on the floor and her eyes widened. She gripped her belly, feeling the sudden tightening again. Only this time it was stronger. She WAS in labor. She had to be. It wasn't exactly time but babies came when they were ready.  
She opened the bathroom door a crack and called out, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. “Andrew? I need you!”  
She heard the quick footfalls of her husband as he came down the hallway to the door. He opened the door and looked in, worry in his face.  
“What is it? What's wrong?” he said, his own voice rising.  
Kaitlyn stood there, leaning against the sink, her breath coming slightly faster. “My water broke, just now. And the contractions started. We have to get to the hospital.”  
Andrew quickly stepped in to grab hold of her. “Are you okay?” he said, worriedly, “Can you walk?”  
She shook her head up and down, “Yes, I'm okay, but I think we'd better hurry. You know Annalyn came pretty quick for a first baby,” she said, her voice a little breathless.  
Andrew wrapped his arm around her, steadying her and helping her walk. “Scott?” he called, “Tessa? We've got to get Kaitlyn to the hospital.”  
Tessa came immediately to Kaitlyn's other side, linking her arm through hers. “Kaitlyn? You're in labor?”  
Kaitlyn nodded. “My water broke in the bathroom. I guess my backache was labor and I didn't know it. But now, the contractions are starting.”   
They reached the living room and Andrew gently lowered her into the chair. Kaitlyn looked up at Tessa. “Can you grab my suitcase, Tess? It's packed and sitting by the bed in our room. Oh, the kids!”  
“Don't worry about that,” Tessa said, “I'll get your case and I'll stay here with the kids. Scott can drive you guys.” She turned to her husband who was already shrugging into his coat.   
“I'll go warm up the car,” he said, “you guys get things together here.” He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  
Andrew was getting Kaitlyn's coat from the closet while Tessa went to get her suitcase. She soon returned and grabbed her own coat to carry the bag to the car. “The kids are still sleeping, Kaitlyn.. They'll be fine. Are you okay?”  
Kaitlyn looked up, biting her lip. “The contractions are getting stronger, Tessa. I hope we make it. I'm scared.”  
Tessa hugged her tightly. “Don't you worry, you know Andrew will take care of you. And Scott will get you guys to the hospital. Thank goodness we were here tonight.”  
“That's for sure,” Kaitlyn said, “You guys are the best.”  
Andrew came over and helped her into her coat. “Come on, sweetheart,” he said, “Tessa, you okay with everything?” His dark eyes were wide and worried and his hand shook slightly as he helped Kaitlyn get her boots on.  
“Of course. I'll lock up after you guys go and you just call me later and let me know how everything is. I'll be fine, just get her to the hospital.” Tessa said.  
Kaitlyn stood up, swaying slightly. Andrew grabbed her arm and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Ready?” he said. Kaitlyn nodded.  
They walked slowly out the door, their boots crunching on the snow, Andrew supporting her. Scott had his Hummer warmed up, the lights shining on the walk at they made their way to the car. Kaitlyn grimaced as she felt another strong contraction and she stopped, her knees buckling slightly. Andrew tightened his arm around her and without hesitation, reached down to swing her up into his arms. He quickly walked over the snow to the waiting car, cradling her close against his chest. Kaitlyn pressed her face against his coat, her arms around his neck. She was starting to panic slightly as her contractions seemed to be coming closer together. They reached the car and Scott had jumped out to open the door, helping Andrew get Kaitlyn inside. Tessa came running out of the house, her arms full of towels and a few blankets.   
“Here,” she said, shoving the pile in her husband's arms, “You may need these.”  
“Oh God, I hope not,” Scott said.   
“You hope?” Andrew said, “I'll be the one delivering my own baby!” He grabbed the blankets and towels and placed them on the seat, climbing up into the backseat. He quickly pulled Kaitlyn into his arms, holding her close, trying to calm her.  
“Glad it's you and not me,” Scott said, climbing into the Hummer. “Come on, buddy, let's roll!”   
Tessa waved, “Good luck! Don't worry! And be careful, Scott! Don't drive too fast.” she called.  
“It's snowing, it's nearly midnight and I may have a baby delivered in my car. She tells me not to worry,” Scott muttered as he began to back out of the driveway. 

Soon they were on the dark highway headed for town. They lived only about 10 miles out but it was wooded road and the dark and the snow made it difficult to see. Scott drove carefully, as fast as he dared. He glanced in the rear view mirror at Andrew's worried face.  
“You guys okay back there?” he said.  
“So far,” Andrew said, “just get us there in one piece. No matter what you hear back here.”  
“Oh that's comforting,” Scott said, “put that blanket on the seat, okay?”  
“Doing it now,” Andrew said. “Kaitlyn, honey, are you okay?”  
Kaitlyn looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightened. “Oh, Andrew, our baby's going to be born in a Hummer!” she said, her voice shaking.   
“Not if I can help it!” Scott called from the front seat.  
“Just shut up and drive!” Andrew said. They were all scared, that much was for sure.  
Kaitlyn moaned as another contraction hit her hard. She felt her belly tightening and she could feel the baby moving downward. She shifted in the seat, trying to find a way to deal with the increasing pain. Her breaths were becoming more rapid and she fought to keep her breathing steady, pursing her lips. She slid down in the seat slightly. Andrew hovered over her, trying to help but feeling a little helpless.  
“Kaitlyn, baby, what can I do?” he said.  
She grabbed at his coat as the contraction peaked, her eyes widening in pain. “Oh, Andrew, it's getting worse! I can feel it, the urge to push. Andrew, the baby's coming!”  
Andrew felt his mouth go instantly dry and it felt like his heart was in his throat. He fought to keep the panic out of his voice.   
“Okay, relax, honey, I'm here. You're going to be fine, the baby's going to be fine. Just lie down, okay?” he said, soothingly. But his hands still shook as he helped her lie back on the seat. He tucked a blanket behind her head. Kaitlyn closed her eyes and began to breathe in and out in a steady rhythm, her hands rubbing circles on her abdomen. Suddenly she felt a strong contraction and she instinctively raised her knees, feeling the pressure of the baby's head between her legs. Andrew swallowed convulsively as he watched her movements, knowing then that they weren't going to make it to the hospital. He glanced out the window and all he saw was the dark trees and the swirling snow, not the comfort of the lights of the town.   
He reached for the extra towels, tucking them into his coat to warm them up. He would have to wrap the baby in them, and the extra blanket. He closed his eyes and suddenly whispered a quick “God help me” as he prepared to deliver his son.   
Kaitlyn was breathing rapidly, feeling the pressure even stronger. Her eyes locked with Andrew's for a moment.  
“You're going to have to do this, honey,” she whispered, “I'm so scared.”  
“Don't be. I told you, I'm here. I'm not letting anything happen to you or the baby.” Andrew said firmly, “we're going to do this.”  
Kaitlyn's eyes unfocused as another contraction hit and she reached behind her legs to pull them up. She rolled up and grunted with the effort. She was pushing and Andrew gently reached between her legs to feel the top of the baby's head starting to protrude. He quickly reached up to press the map light on overhead so he could see better.   
Scott groaned from the front seat. “Oh God, it's happening, isn't it. You know, we're nearly there, I can see some lights ahead.”  
“Great,” Andrew said, “but my son will be here by the time we roll up to the hospital. I can see the head.”  
Kaitlyn cried out suddenly as the baby's head pressed to get out. “Oh God, Andrew...” she said, gasping and reaching for his arm.  
“I'm here, Kait, it's all right. Push, honey. The baby's coming...” Andrew said, trying to keep his voice level and in control. He reached down to guide his son's head as Kaitlyn pushed. In one long push, the baby's head suddenly appeared and Kaitlyn let out a small scream. Andrew quickly grabbed a towel to gently wipe the baby's face clear of fluid. The tiny mouth opened as Andrew pushed gently down to pop the upper shoulder out, then the lower one. He felt the baby rotate, then suddenly, his son was in his hands. The baby let out a loud cry as the cooler air hit him. Andrew quickly grabbed another towel, wrapping the baby in it, then wrapping another blanket. He held the baby in the light to be sure he was pink. He was relieved to see the baby pink and crying lustily.   
“That sounds good!” Scott called from the front seat, “All right!”  
Andrew smiled as he placed his bundled son next to Kaitlyn, smoothing her hair away from her face. “Kaitlyn, sweetheart, it's okay, the baby's fine, he's crying and everything.”   
Kaitlyn was laughing and crying at the same time as she looked at the tiny little person that lay next to her. “Oh, Andrew, oh my God,” she babbled, “I can't believe it, we did it, you did it, you delivered our son....”  
“I told you I would take care of you...and him,” Andrew said quietly, “I love you, so much.” He felt euphoric, dizzy. He couldn't believe what they had just done.  
“I love you...” Kaitlyn said, starting to shake a little. Andrew prayed that they would get to the hospital. He didn't know if she was going to bleed more and while it was one thing to deliver the baby, he had no idea what to do if Kaitlyn got into trouble. He held them both close in his arms.  
“Are we almost there?” he asked Scott. He could see lights ahead at last.  
“Yeah, pulling in now.” Scott said, “you guys okay?”  
“So far,” Andrew said, “I'm just ready to stop playing doctor.”  
“Here we are, I'll go get the doctors and nurses.” Scott said, pulling into the ambulance bay. He parked quickly and jumped out to run into the ER. He looked around frantically for help. A nurse behind the desk called to him.  
“Sir, are you okay? Can we help you?” she said.  
“My friend, he just delivered his baby in the back of my car. They're out here.” he said, breathlessly.  
The nurse called out quickly to another staff member, “Get Dr. Howard, stat, and bring a gurney outside.”  
She walked quickly with Scott out the automatic doors and over to the Hummer, opening the door to see the pale face of a young man, squatting on the floorboard, his arms wrapped protectively around a young blond-haired woman lying on the seat, a bundle next to her.  
“Well, I hear you just delivered your baby, young man,” she said smiling.  
“Yes, but I'm more than happy to let you guys finish the job,” he said, shakily.  
“You didn't cut the cord, did you?” she asked.  
“No, I just cleaned his face and wrapped him and put him next to my wife.” Andrew said.  
“That's perfect,” the nurse said, “we'll take it from here.” She waved the other nurses over who had come out with the gurney. “Let's get these three into the warmth.”  
They carefully moved Kaitlyn and the baby onto the gurney. She instinctively reached for Andrew.  
“Andrew, don't leave me,” she said, her voice weak.  
“Not a chance, baby. I'm right here.” he said soothingly.  
They were soon inside the ER, the doctor quickly checking Kaitlyn. He delivered the afterbirth and massaged her uterus firmly. Andrew stood by her head, holding her hand. The other nurses had the baby under the infant warmer, checking him thoroughly.  
The doctor looked up at Andrew, smiling. “You did a great job, you two. Everything here looks fine, no tears, no need for sutures. How are you feeling, young lady?”  
Kaitlyn smiled weakly. “Tired, but okay. Is the baby okay?” She craned her neck to try and see him.  
“Everything's fine here,” the nurse called, “Seven pounds, 8 oz., 21 inches long. He's perfect, breathing just fine.”  
Andrew and Kaitlyn smiled at one another and Andrew leaned down to kiss her gently. “I love you, Kaitlyn, so much. Thank you for another beautiful baby, the best Christmas gift ever.”  
Kaitlyn felt tears well up in her eyes. “Oh Andrew, I can't believe it, I can't believe what we did. Oh, I love you,” she choked, “thank you for taking care of us.”  
“You're my life, Kaitlyn, and so are our children.” Andrew said, leaning down to meet her eyes, “I would do anything for you. You are the most important thing in the world to me.”  
The nurse came over, holding a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. “Would you two like to see your son?” she said.  
Kaitlyn reached for him eagerly and she soon had her son in her arms. She pulled back the blanket to gaze at the small face. She smiled up at Andrew, her face beaming.  
“Oh, Andrew, he's beautiful!” she said, “Isn't he?”  
Andrew smiled lovingly at them both. “Of course he is, his mother is gorgeous.”  
“So is his father,” Kaitlyn said softly, “oh, he looks just like you. He has your eyes and mouth.”  
The baby opened his eyes and blinked at the sound of his mother's voice. Andrew reached over to place his finger in his son's soft little hand and the baby grasped it.   
“Hey, little man,” Andrew whispered, “welcome to the world.”  
“I can't wait for your big sister to meet you,” Kaitlyn said quietly, kissing his downy head, “she's going to love you.”  
Andrew laughed softly, “Yeah, after she gets over her jealousy.”  
“It'll be fine,” Kaitlyn said, “Oh, I can't wait to tell our folks what you did.”  
“You had a big part, too, you know,” Andrew said, “I was just along for the ride.”  
Kaitlyn reached up to stroke his cheek. “I'll never forget it. You were so brave and perfect. I couldn't have done it without you. I couldn't love you more.” she whispered.  
Andrew leaned down to hug her tightly, the three of them in a loving embrace.   
“Let's get you to your room, dear,” said the nurse, as she clicked the side rails up. Andrew squeezed Kaitlyn's hand and smiled. “I'm going to check on Scott and call the folks, okay?” he said.  
“Okay, is Scott all right? He didn't pass out did he?” Kaitlyn said, chuckling a little.  
“No, but I think he might have wanted to...” Andrew said. He held the door as the nurse pushed the bed through it. He saw Scott sitting in one of the chairs and waved to him as he walked over.  
Scott stood up and reached for Andrew's hand as he came up to him, shaking it firmly. “Congratulations, man, you both were awesome. Are Kaitlyn and the baby okay?” he said, waving at Kaitlyn as she passed by them.  
“They're great...he's perfect. And Kaitlyn's fine. Thanks for getting us here, man...” Andrew said, his voice choking a little.  
Scott pulled him into a quick hug, clapping him on the back. “I just drove the car...you were the hero. I still can't believe you did that..”   
“I can't believe it, either. Now I've got to call our moms...they're both probably going to freak out.” Andrew said.  
“No doubt,” Scott said, “and you realize it's about midnight, don't you?”   
“It is?” Andrew said, glancing at his phone. “Maybe I'd better wait until morning.”  
“Are you staying here? Or do you want me to drive you back?” Scott said.  
“Let me check with Kaitlyn,” Andrew said, “I'll probably go back but I want to be sure she's okay with that. Do you want to come with me?”  
“Yeah, I'd like to get a look at that little guy...” Scott said.

They walked down the hallway and got on the elevator that led to the Maternity floor. Andrew checked at the nurses' desk to get her room number and they knocked softly on her door.   
“Come in,” Kaitlyn's soft voice called out. Andrew opened the door carefully and peered in, “Okay if Scott comes in?” he said.  
“Yes, we're all cleaned up,” the nurse said cheerfully, “I think they are both ready for some sleep.”   
Andrew and Scott came in the room. Kaitlyn sat up in the bed, the small bundle in her arms. She was smiling, her face tired but glowing in the soft light of the room. Andrew felt his heart quicken as he stared at her, feeling a lump in his throat as he felt his love for her swell in him. He walked over and leaned down to kiss her softly.  
“You look beautiful...” he whispered.  
“Yeah, sure,” Kaitlyn said, giggling.  
“No, you do,” said Scott, “but then you always do..”  
Kaitlyn smiled again at the two of them, then looked down at the baby, pulling the blanket away from his face.  
“Isn't he beautiful?” she said softly.  
“He sure is,” Scott said, “you two sure make pretty babies...”  
“Thanks,” Kaitlyn said, “and thanks for being there for us. We couldn't have done this without you.”  
“No problem,” Scott said, “Just next time, get to the hospital on time, okay?”  
Andrew shook his head, “Don't even talk about it...next time we're checking in a week early...”  
They all laughed at that.  
“Kaitlyn, honey,” Andrew said, “do you want me to stay or come back first thing in the morning?”  
“Go ahead and go back with Scott,” she said, I'm just going to sleep after I breastfeed him and you don't need to stay here and watch me sleep. When are you going to call the folks?”  
“Well, it's after midnight, I think I'll wait until morning, if I can stand it. But I hate to wake them, I'll probably scare them calling this late.” Andrew said, “is that okay?”  
“Yeah, just call them first thing. I'm sure Annalyn will have you up at the crack of dawn.” Kaitlyn said, yawning.   
“Okay, well, you're exhausted, so we'll go...you sure you'll be okay?” Andrew said, his dark eyes concerned.  
“I'll be fine, honey,” she said, “just give us a kiss...”  
Andrew leaned down, kissing his son softly, then kissing Kaitlyn softly on the mouth, “I love you...” he whispered.  
“I love you..” she whispered back, “see you in the morning...”  
“See you later, Kaitlyn,” Scott said, “you did great...”  
“Bye, Scott, tell Tessa I'll call her and thank you guys again for everything...” Kaitlyn said.  
************************************  
Kaitlyn looked down at the small infant nursing at her breast and smiled contentedly. He was beautiful with soft downy hair, dark blue eyes and creamy skin. His little fist was resting on her breast as he nursed enthusiastically. She felt so full of happiness she thought she might burst. The events of the night before seemed far away as she breastfed in peaceful contentment but she could remember every detail. She thought of Andrew and of everything he was to her. Long-time skating partner, best friend, lover, husband, and the father of her now two beautiful children. She never dreamed she could be so lucky.   
She remembered being 17 years old and meeting Andrew for the first time. She was shy around him and she had no thoughts of falling in love with him. But years of skating together changed all that. The friendship and closeness they developed turned her thoughts of him from partner to boyfriend. And before she knew it she was helplessly in love with him. He was handsome, smart, and so very caring. Sure, they had their ups and downs but through it all, he had become her constant, her northern star. And she was his. Together they had formed a solid loving marriage and now they had not one, but two beautiful products of their love for each other.  
She looked out the window of the hospital and saw the winter sun shining on the newly fallen snow from last night. It was beautiful. Andrew had gone home last night with Scott after Kaitlyn insisted that he do so. “Go rest, shower, call our mothers and come back in the morning with Annalyn” she had told him forcefully, “We'll be fine, you don't need to watch me sleep.”   
Kaitlyn had fed the baby around 2 am and then blissfully slept while he did until 6 am when he woke for another feeding. She gently popped him off of her breast and held him up to burp him. Wrapping him in his blankets she placed him in his bassinette, then pushed the nurses' call button.   
“Yes, Mrs. Poje?” the nurse's voice came over the speaker.  
“Just wanted to let you know I was going to get a shower. Is that okay?” she said.  
“Of course, I'll be right there.” said the nurse.  
Back at their home, Andrew was bustling around the kitchen, making coffee and fixing some oatmeal for his daughter. Two and half year old Annalyn sat in her high chair next to the table, eating a piece of toast and drinking some juice. She looked over at her father. “Daddy?” she said, “Where's Mama?”  
Andrew smiled at his sweet baby girl. She was the image of Kaitlyn, blond curls, peaches and cream complexion, but with his own dark eyes. She sat in her chair, swinging her legs as she ate.  
“I told you,” he said, “Mama's at the hospital with your new baby brother. We're going to see them after breakfast.”  
“My brother?” she said, thoughtfully, “what does he look like?” She was incredibly articulate for her age, a fact that pleased Kaitlyn and Andrew to no end. They both loved having conversations with their precocious daughter.   
“Well, he's very small. He has hair the color of yours, and dark blue eyes. He can't talk yet or walk. All he can do is eat and sleep right now. But he'll grow and one day he'll be able to play with you.” Andrew said.  
“Oh, good. I had fun playing with Sean last night,” she said.  
Andrew smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss. “I'm glad, pumpkin,” he said, “he'll come back another time and play with you again.”  
Scott and Tessa had left earlier with Sean. They planned to go visit Kaitlyn and the baby later in the afternoon, wanting to give their friends some private time as a family. Andrew was so grateful for their help last night, he knew he wouldn't have made it though without them. He still couldn't believe he had delivered his own son. He had marveled at Kaitlyn's strength through it all, after all she had given birth in the backseat of a Hummer. Thinking of that he picked up his cell phone to call his mother.  
“Mom?” he said after she answered, “I just called to let you and Dad know that Kaitlyn had the baby last night.”  
“What?” his mother exclaimed, “Why didn't you call sooner? Is everything all right?”  
“Yes, everything's fine. I didn't call yet because things were kind of crazy. Scott and Tessa were over visiting and Kaitlyn went into labor really fast, and Mom, she had the baby in the car on the way to the hospital.” he said.  
“Oh my God, Andrew, you're joking!” his mother's voice rising, “I can't believe it, did you have to deliver the baby?”  
“Yes, I did, and it went great. You have a new grandson and he's perfect. Kaitlyn's fine, too, we survived it although I probably have a couple of gray hairs because of it.” Andrew said, laughing.  
“Oh, Andrew, I'm so proud of you both, I'm still can't believe it. I'm speechless, really.” his mother said.  
“Well, it'll sure be a story to tell him when he's older.” Andrew said.  
“How big is he? Has Annalyn seen him yet?” his mother said.  
“He's 7 lbs, 8 oz and no, not yet, I'm taking her over after breakfast. She's excited, though.” Andrew said.  
“Are you sure Kaitlyn is okay?” his mother asked.  
“She's fine, mother. She was so amazing through it all. I have the best wife in the world.” Andrew said.  
“Yes, you do. And it sounds like you are a pretty good husband as well. I couldn't be more proud of you, honey.” his mother said.  
“Thanks, mom. Well, I'm going to call Kait's moml now. And get Annalyn ready to go.” Andrew said.  
“Okay, We'll make arrangements to come out, you guys let me know when would be a good time, all right?” his mother said.  
“Okay, mom, I'll call you. Love you.” Andrew said.  
“Love you, too. And give Kaitlyn and my grandchildren a kiss for me.” she said.  
“I will. Bye, mom.” Andrew said.  
He ended the call and quickly dialed Kait's mom.  
“Hello, is that you Andrew?” she said as she came on the line.  
“Yes, it's me. I just called to tell you Kaitlyn had the baby last night.” he said.  
“She did? On my goodness, is everything all right?” she said, excitedly.  
“Well, everything's fine now. Scott and Tessa were over visiting last night, Kaitlyn went into labor and well, she had the baby in the car on the way to the hospital.” Andrew said, a little nervously.  
She gasped. “Oh my God, Andrew, you're kidding! Is she all right, is the baby all right? Did you deliver it?”   
“Yes, I did. She's fine and you have a new grandson. They are both great, believe me. Scott drove us but your new grandson was born in the backseat of a Hummer!” Andrew said.  
“Oh, I can't believe it! You two are amazing! Oh, my poor Kait! She must have been so frightened. But I'm sure you were strong for her. You delivered him? What can't you do?” she laughed.  
Andrew laughed, too. “Yeah, she was scared but I'll bet I was more scared. But I knew I had to do it. No choice. He was coming and coming fast. He's beautiful, 7 lbs, 8 oz., dark hair and dark blue eyes.”  
“Daddy, I'm done,” Annalyn called out from her high chair.  
“Well, your granddaughter is calling me, she's anxious to go see her new brother,” Andrew said.  
“Oh, I can't wait to see all of you,” Kait's mom said, “okay if I come tomorrow?”  
“Of course,” Andrew replied, “Kaitlyn will want you here. She'll probably be coming home from the hospital tomorrow.”  
“All right, I'll make arrangements. Give Kaitlyn my love and have her call me when she can.” she said.  
“Will do. Love you.” Andrew said.  
“Love you, too. I'm so proud of you, thank you for taking such good care of my daughter and grandson.” she said lovingly.  
Andrew blushed, “Always,” he said, “I would do anything for her, and our children, you know that.”   
“Yes, I do know that. Bye!”   
“Daddy!” Annalyn said more loudly, kicking against her high chair. Andrew turned to give his attention to his daughter.  
“I hear you, sweetheart,” he said, “I'm coming. I was just talking to your grandmothers.”  
“Grandma and Nana?” she said, her eyes brightening.   
“Yes, both of them,” Andrew answered, pulling the tray off of her chair.   
He picked her up and gave her a kiss on her fat cheek. “I love you,” he said, hugging her tightly.  
She hugged him around the neck and gave him a wet kiss back. “I love you, Daddy,” she answered back.  
“Let's go get dressed and go see Mommy, okay?” he said.  
“Yes!” she squealed.  
He dressed her in a warm, fuzzy pink dress, helped her pull on her stockings and buckled her shoes. Hair brushed, teeth cleaned, face washed and she was ready. She ran to get her coat while Andrew checked his own appearance. He had gotten about 4 hours of sleep the night before and he looked a little tired but he was so happy, it didn't show. He couldn't wait to get to the hospital.

He soon had Annalyn buckled into her car seat and he was backing out of the driveway. It was a beautiful winter day, muted sun shining on the white snow. The occasional gust of wind blew the snow around but overall, it was a lovely day.  
He pulled into the parking space at the hospital and picked up Annalyn out of her car seat.  
“Now remember, we have to be quiet in the hospital, no running or loud talking.” he said.  
“I remember, Daddy. I'll be good.” she answered.  
He hugged her tightly. “I know you will, honey,” he said, “just reminding you.”  
He carried her across the snow-covered parking lot and entered the hospital. They rode up the elevator to the fourth floor maternity ward. He walked quickly down the hall, looking for Kaitlyn's room. There was a happy spring to his step as Annalyn began to jump in anticipation of seeing her mother and new brother. They soon arrived at the door which was partly open. He looked around the door and was greeted with a beautiful sight. Kaitlyn, freshly showered, dressed in her robe was standing by the window, leaning over the baby's bassinette, cooing at their son. She heard the noise and turned to look up. The smile that lit up her face was breathtaking.  
Andrew stood there grinning, Annalyn anxiously squirming in his arms.  
“Down, Daddy, down!” she cried out. He complied, setting her down so she could go to her mother, Kaitlyn opened her arms and held them out to catch her daughter.  
“Be gentle!” Andrew called as his excited daughter ran to her mother. She threw her arms around Kaitlyn's legs and Kaitlyn quickly pulled her over to the soft couch to pull her into her arms.  
“Hi, baby,” she said, hugging her daughter, “Mama missed you so much and you look so pretty! Did Daddy pick out your dress?”   
“Yes, he did, but I helped him!” Annalyn said, excitedly, “Mama, where's my brother?”  
“Well, so much for missing me!” Kaitlyn said, laughing, “He's right here, honey.”  
Andrew walked over to the small crib, gazing down at his newborn son. He looked perfectly pink and contented, occasionally sucking with his tiny bow lips. Andrew felt his heart swell with love as he looked at him. He didn't think it was possible to feel more love than he already did for his wife and daughter but now, he welcomed the newest member of their family with just as much feeling in his heart. He reached down to pick him up, holding him close and planting a kiss on his son's soft head.   
“He's beautiful, Kaitlyn,” he whispered, “more than I remember from last night.”  
Kaitlyn smiled and held out her arms, “Come here, there's room for all of us over here.”  
Andrew walked over and sat down beside her. Kaitlyn settled Annalyn between them and took the baby gently, placing him in her arms.   
“Here you go, sweetheart, here's your brother. Be gentle and hold him carefully,” she said.  
Annalyn smiled and did as her mother told her, holding the baby tightly in her chubby arms. Andrew smiled at Kaitlyn and reached over to cup his hand behind her neck, pulling her to him. His mouth sought hers as he gave her a loving look and pressed his lips to hers. Kaitlyn moaned softly as their lips met and she opened her mouth to his, deepening their kiss. They kissed gently but passionately, mindful of the two precious children sitting between them.  
Breaking apart, eyes locked together, Kaitlyn whispered “I love you.”  
“I love you, always,” Andrew whispered back.  
They both smiled and looked down at their children, Annalyn's face was beaming.  
“He's a sweet baby, Mama,” she said, “can we take him home with us?”  
“Of course, he's ours,” Kaitlyn said, “you'll have to help me take care of him.”  
“Oh, I will,” Annalyn said, nodding her head vigorously.  
Andrew grinned, “Yeah, wait until she has to watch you change a diaper.”   
Kaitlyn laughed softly, “Oh, I think I'll let her slide on that one. But not you!”   
“Thanks,” Andrew said, “Oh, by the way, I called our moms this morning.”  
“Were they shocked?” Kaitlyn said.  
“You could say that. I think I left them both speechless, that's a first.” Andrew said.  
“Is my mom coming out?” Kaitlyn asked.  
“I think tomorrow. She said for you to call her when you get a chance. My mom wants to come, too, but she said to let her know when will be a good time.” Andrew said.  
“She's always so thoughtful,” Kaitlyn said, “I love her so much. Of course, I'd love for her to come on out. I could use the help. Especially with your schedule coming up.”  
“Yeah, I know it'll be busy but you and the kids are important, the most important.” he said.  
“I know, honey, but I will understand when you have to be away. It's your job and it's important, too.” she said.  
“You're amazing, you know that,” Andrew said, “how did I get so lucky?”  
“I'm the lucky one,” Kaitlyn answered, “the best husband ever. I never imagined my skating partner would turn out to be my life partner. And you were such an amazing skating partner. I should have known you'd be an amazing husband as well.”  
“It helps having you for a wife. And thank you again for these two beautiful children.” Andrew said, reaching down to stroke his son's cheek.  
“You had a part in that, too. Thank you.” Kaitlyn said.  
“Well, you had the hard part,” Andrew said, “my part was easy, fantastic even.”  
“Don't remind me,” Kaitlyn said, “four to six weeks again. I hate that.”   
“We'll do like last time, everything but.” Andrew said.   
“Look, Mommy and Daddy he opened his eyes!” Annalyn said suddenly.  
Kaitlyn and Andrew looked down at the baby who was gazing up at Annalyn intently. Kaitlyn gasped.  
“Oh my goodness, I've never seen a baby focus like that!” she exclaimed, “look, Annalyn, he knows you already!”  
“That's because I talked to him when he was in your stomach, Mama!” she said, “he knows my voice.”  
“I think he does,” Andrew said, “I think he's happy to be in our family.”  
“I know I'm happy,” Kaitlyn said, “blissfully so. I love you three so much.” Tears were shining in her eyes.  
“Don't cry, Mama, we love you, too. Right, Daddy?” Annalyn said.  
“Absolutely right,” Andrew answered, “With all our hearts.”  
The four of them cuddled close, a family happy with their very special Christmas gift.


End file.
